Matins difficiles
by Lotty-burbot
Summary: UA, la guerre est finie et Teddy n'existe pas. Lupin "apprend" à vivre avec une femme, ce qui n'est pas tous les jours faciles...


Toute première fic sur Harry Potter, un monde que je connais très bien ! Depuis plus de 10 ans que je suis les aventures du petit sorcier à lunettes... Et lors d'une nuit d'insomnie, la fée Inspiration est venue me rendre visite et voilà ! Un OS, tout simple et que je me suis bien marrée à écrire !

**Disclaimer :** Eh non ! Je ne suis pas une anglaise, qui a inventé un merveilleux monde peuplé de sorciers, moldus, bestioles de tout poils/plumes/écailles et d'objets magiques divers et variés... Je les lui emprunte juste pour mon plaisir, m'amuser et c'est tout ! Je ne gagne pas un Gallion en écrivant ce texte...

* * *

><p>Il était habitué, depuis toutes ces années, il s'y était habitué. Une fois par mois, et très exceptionnellement deux fois, il se transformait. Son corps, au prix de terribles souffrances, s'étirait, pour devenir un loup-garou.<p>

Avec le temps, il avait apprit à supporter la douleur, à panser ses plaies après ces longues nuits, à souffrir de fortes courbatures le lendemain. Puis à l'adolescence, il n'avait plus été seul ces nuits là. Les trois autres maraudeurs le soutenaient et puis Sirius avait commencé à se moquer de lui en évoquant un « petit problème de fourrure », et James en avait rajouté en disant qu'il avait un « souci mensuel ».

Autant le problème de fourrure le faisait sourire, autant les remarques de James, lui déplaisaient. Cela lui faisait penser à autre chose que son problème à lui. Mais bon, il n'osait trop rien dire, ou presque rien, après tout, ils lui tenaient compagnie ces soirs là. Alors, il s'était habitué aux petites remarques –pas toujours très fines- de ses amis.

Mais aujourd'hui –bien des années plus tard- il repensait en souriant aux plaisanterais de Sirius et James. Et le flot de jurons qui suivait un bruit de porcelaine brisée ne fit que confirmer ses pensées.

Il descendit alors à la cuisine, pour voir si le reste de la vaisselle allait survivre à la maladresse quasi pathologique de sa compagne. Qui, il fallait le dire, était de fort mauvaise humeur ce matin là.

Il entra dans la pièce et constata les dégâts, des morceaux de porcelaine étaient éparpillés par terre, une mare de café s'étalait sur le sol allant de la table au plan de travail et au milieu de ce champs de bataille se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, vêtue d'une chemise trop grande pour elle et d'un de ses caleçon.

Elle semblait être à la fois agacée, désemparée et sur le point de fondre en larme. Ce qui, ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons.

-« Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé ta baguette pour arranger tout ça ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-Tout simplement parce que je n'ai PAS ma baguette !

-Oh.

-Quoi oh ?

-Rien, ce n'est pas grave, je vais m'en charger. »

Il leva alors sa baguette et lança les sorts de nettoyage et de réparation puis s'approcha de la jeune femme, posa une main sur son épaule et la fit s'assoir.

-« Je m'occupe du petit-déjeuner.

-Merci. » Grommela-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, sachant que son humeur ne s'améliorerai pas immédiatement.

Cela faisait un peu plus de six mois qu'ils étaient ensembles et il avait appris à vivre avec une femme. Chose à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, n'en ayant jamais fréquenté une auparavant. Alors, il lui avait fallu « apprendre ».

Oh ! Il y avait bien des choses dont il ne se plaignait pas, comme le fait de ne pas être seul, d'avoir la sensation de retrouver un foyer le soir quand il rentrait du travail. Au début, ça lui avait fait une drôle d'impression d'être auprès d'elle, de recevoir autant d'affection. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on l'aime, et pourtant, elle l'aimait.

Et il avait été étonné de voir la vitesse à laquelle il s'était habitué à s'endormir avec une charmante métamorphomage blottie dans ses bras. A l'entendre chanter sous la douche, à son rire quand il lui racontait les facéties de ses élèves, à sa conception -un peu personnelle- de l'ordre et du rangement, à sa maladresse qui le faisait toujours sourire.

Il avait du aussi s'habituer à « ça ». Les matins où elle se levait de très mauvaise humeur, brisait une ou deux tasses et où il la retrouvait presque prête à pleurer face au désastre.

Au début, il s'était senti perdu, puis avait vite compris le pourquoi puis comment il devait se comporter. Car ce genre de situation avait tendance à revenir régulièrement. Une fois par mois.

Il eu envie de rire en pensant à cela et son sourire n'échappa à Dora.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement.

-Rien. Je pensais juste que ce n'était pas un bon jour pour toi.

-Ouais. Et ça t'amuses ? Tu crois que ça nous fait rire, nous les femmes, d'être d'humeur exécrables une fois par mois ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de…

-Dora, épargnes moi les détails strictement féminins s'il te plait. »

Il se leva et vint se mettre à côté d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

-« Je ne sais pas ce que tu vis tout les mois, mais j'en ai une idée, je te rappelle que je vis avec toi. De plus avec mon côté loup-garou, je sens que ton odeur est légèrement différente, que ta peau est plus chaude, et ta poitrine est plus sensible… » Il n'osa pas continuer, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache comme il l'observait tout les jours.

-« Remus, tu ne m'as jamais dit ça avant.

-Jusqu'à présent j'avais fait avec tes sautes d'humeur sans rien dire mais ce matin j'ai senti que tu avais besoin d'être rassurée.

-A propos de quoi ?

-A propos du fait que je voyais que pendant ces quatre jours une fois par mois, tu te sentais vulnérable et pas forcément très bien. Et que malgré le fait que pendant cette période tu peux être vraiment désagréable, je t'aimais quand même.

-Remus… »

Elle vint se blottir contre lui et profita de cette douce étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre un petit moment, quand tout d'un coup il leva la tête et vit l'heure qu'il était.

-« Dora, si tu ne te dépêches pas tu vas être en retard au Ministère.

-Ah merde ! »

Elle se leva prestement, failli trébucher sur le tapis devant l'évier, rata une marche dans l'escalier et couru se préparer.

Il entendait ses pas rapides à l'étage, puis il la vit redescendre presque en courant

-« Remus, tu n'aurais pas vu ma baguette ? Je ne la trouve pas.

-Elle n'est pas sur ta table de nuit ?

-Si je te pose la question c'est bien parce que je ne la trouve pas. » S'emporta-t-elle.

Il alla donc à l'étage avec elle, pour l'aider à trouver sa baguette, qui au bout quelques minutes de recherche, fut trouvée dans un tiroir de la commode, au milieu des chaussettes.

-« Tu peux me dire ce qu'elle fait là ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Ah c'est ta baguette, tu es la dernière à t'en être servie…

-Roh ! Tu m'agaces Remus ! »

Il ne répliqua pas, sachant que c'était inutile, et elle quitta la pièce sans lui jeter un regard.

-« Dora ?

-Quoi encore ? Pesta-t-elle

-Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il te manque quelque chose ?

-Ah oui ! Ma baguette ! »

Elle fit donc le chemin en sens inverse pour récupérer son bien, remercia Remus, l'embrassa rapidement et quitta la chambre, il la suivit plus calmement.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un bruit sourd, puis de verre brisé provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Comme souvent, en prenant sa cape dans l'entrée d'un mouvement trop vif, elle avait fait tomber le vide poche qui se trouvait sur la console juste à côté de la patère.

-« Ah tiens, cela faisait longtemps que tu ne l'avais pas cassé. Dit-il stoïquement, réprimant son envie de rire.

-T'est chiant ! » Répliqua-t-elle en claquant la porte, tout en coinçant un coin de sa cape. Elle rouvrit le battant afin de libérer le vêtement retenu prisonnier.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime Dora. »

La porte était de nouveau fermée quand il avait prononcé ces mots mais il savait aussi que sa colère n'était pas réelle et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Et juste après, il avait entendu le « crac » significatif, signe qu'elle avait transplané.

Alors oui, depuis plus de six mois il s'était habitué à vivre avec une femme, à partager le quotidien avec elle. Et il lui avait fallu aussi s'habituer à ses hormones qui, une fois par mois, la rendait presque insupportable. Mais il s'en fichait, car il l'aimait. Et il se disait qu'après tout, il n'était pas le seul dans cette maison à avoir des « petits soucis mensuels ».

Et cette fois-ci, cela le fit sourire.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à jeter une petite noise en cliquant sur le bouton en bas... ;)<p> 


End file.
